


Оки-доки

by Kette



Category: K-pop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тема не поднималась, но они думали об одном и том же. Чем бы ни закончилось все через два дня, все закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оки-доки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pieces_of_silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/gifts).



> [коротко о талии Зико](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md81wdNYaK1rtoo0mo1_250.gif)

— Так. Сгоняю-ка я в магазин. — Зико решительно отъехал от гипнотизирующего монитора и застегнул молнию кофты под самое горло. — Будешь чего-нибудь?  
Мино лениво наблюдал за ним, не отрывая щеки от гладкой, теплой и уже такой родной поверхности студийного стола.  
— Да, — просипел он. — Адски хочу чизкейк, йоу. Последние часов пять.  
Едва сумев перестать умиляться на его ассиметрично сплющенную улыбку, Зико показал «окей» обеими руками и вразвалочку вышел за толстую стеклянную дверь.  
Два дня до финала, напомнили ему на улице первые же электронные часы.  
Два дня до финала, а ваш текст такое говно, йоу.  
Пока Мино находился в поле зрения, он действовал как банка редбулла, шоколадка и анестетик одновременно. У Зико открывалось второе, третье, десятое дыхание, Зико хотелось творить без перерывов на сон и еду, делать самую клевую музыку, нет — быть самой клевой музыкой вместе с Мино; но вместе с тем парадоксально хотелось оглянуться, притянуть Мино за шею поближе, хрипло скомандовать: «Валим!» и быстро, пока никто ничего не понял, свалить мимо вечно суетящихся где-то поблизости звуковиков, журналистов и операторов в ближайший андеграундный клуб. В любом, даже самом занюханном и тесном подвальчике они бы зажгли напоследок так, что все эти звуковики, журналисты и операторы повесились бы нахуй от отчаяния, когда узнали, какой материал от них уплыл.  
Еще хотелось просто сидеть, подперев кулаком щеку, и смотреть, как по-дурацки подстриженный Мино ходит, улыбается, разговаривает, смеется, читает рэп. Это почти не мешало в начале шоу, но чем неотвратимее приближался финал, тем труднее становилось отлипнуть и заняться делом.  
Зико долго пялился на два одиноких чизкейка в корзине, потом сдался и добавил к ним еще два.  
Тема не поднималась, но они думали об одном и том же. Чем бы ни закончилось все через два дня, все закончится.  
Это тоже здорово мешало, вообще говоря, и даже раздражало, потому что Зико терпеть не мог весь этот слезливый дорамный драматизм, но, как не уставала показывать его собственная жизнь, для Мино стабильно делалось исключение.  
— ЗиПал отожгли на Show Me The Money, так что просто получайте удовольствие, слышите? — Мино умудрялся жестикулировать даже спиной, полностью погруженный в процесс. — Посмейтесь, выдохните, расслабьтесь, мы только делали вид, что все всерьез…  
— Зачетный у Пало-хена получился эффект, — беспардонно встрял между строк Зико, просто чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. — Песня типа призывает расслабиться, а мне, например, от нее хочется уйти в недельный запой.  
Он шлепнул пакет Мино на колени, пока тот останавливал трек, и сам плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.  
— Да просто… нет, я ничего не имею против команд, но шоу вышло как-то так себе, — пожал плечами Мино, ковыряясь в пакете. — Нормально будет закончить на не слишком жизнерадостной ноте. Тебе клубничный или… а, ты взял по два.  
— Шоу полный отстой, — неожиданно для себя самого подхватил Зико, ощутив острую потребность об этом поговорить. — Я, например, пришел сюда уделывать своими охуительными треками чужие крутые треки, и такое впечатление, что за этим пришел я один. Андеграунд? Е-мое, какой андеграунд! Да это даже не конкурс для рэперов, это сраный завод по производству соплей и полкило ебанистических правил в довесок. Две песни за две недели — а чего не пять-то, а? Бля.  
— Ну, понеслась. — Мино с нежной улыбкой вложил ложечку в его руку. — Давай, ам! Поешь, ты от еды сразу добреешь.  
— Шоколадный дай, — упрямо буркнул Зико, но, прожевав первый кусок, почувствовал, что в самом деле слегка примирился с действительностью.  
Мино смотрел на него с сомнением и сочувствием.  
— Ты вообще сегодня ел? — подозрительно поинтересовался он.  
— Нет, — на автомате ответил Зико, и у него тут же отвисла челюсть от осознания, что это правда.  
Где-то в мозгу взвыла сирена, и Зико даже дернулся, слишком красочно вообразив, как с размаху влетает в большой красный знак с надписью «STOP». Это было уже слишком.  
Под настороженным и слегка прихуевшим взглядом Мино он методично доел чизкейк и сказал:  
— Так.  
— Так?  
Зико подергал себя за прядь, снова в задумчивости разевая рот.  
— Так, погоди. Кажется, мне нужен второй, — резюмировал он, потянувшись к пакету.  
Мино аккуратно надел лежавшие у клавиатуры очки и уставился в монитор, старательно изображая невозмутимость.  
— Ну, ты позови, как будешь готов.  
Если бы Зико знал, к чему ему нужно готовиться, было бы круто. Он просто жевал вкусный чизкейк и пытался поймать то, что отвлекало его даже от еды, что чесалось и свербело внутри него при мысли о скором финале, при мысли о Мино, который снова будет не с ним, какое бы место ни занял, при мысли о лажевых текстах, сляпанных на скорую руку, потому что приоритеты у Зико под конец съехали куда-то не туда.  
— Текстик у нас с тобой, конечно, — мрачновато заметил Мино, будто уловив последнюю мысль. — Особенно вот тут: «Ла-лалалала-ла…» Как бы, сразу всем будет понятно, что мы постарались. Почти как мы с пацанами в Empty.  
— Зато мы честные. Честнее было бы только весь трек на ла-ла-ла.  
— Ага, ла-ла-ла-ла… Вut we will win. Yes! Зико-Мино-йоу. Честные и дерзкие.  
Зачесалось и засвербело уже совсем неистово, и Зико, отталкиваясь подошвами от пола, подрулил поближе к Мино и сложил голову ему на плечо, заглядывая в открытый на экране текст.  
— Напоминаю, завтра снимать клип. — Он повернулся и совсем легонько подул Мино в ухо, но тот все равно обиженно поморщился. — Поздно уже, забей. Нас выручит нескучный бит и природное обаяние.  
— У Чихо знает слово «поздно»?  
— У Чихо знает слово «поздно», — сварливо отозвался Зико, пытаясь заглянуть Мино в глаза, не меняя положения головы. — А Зико знает слово «вовремя».  
Мино заметно скис. Он продолжал так пристально вглядываться в строчки, как будто приценивался или взвешивал их в уме.  
— Это слабо, — просто, но очень серьезно сказал он. — Не знаю, что покажет Бэйсик, но само по себе это слабо. И самое отстойное, что лучше я сейчас, наверное, не могу. Не финал, а срань полная.  
Зико лег на плечо лбом и обнял его за талию. Не то чтобы он был с этим не согласен.  
— Немного осталось, давай-ка не раскисай, — не слишком убедительно приободрил он. — Каких-то два дня и все, финиш, отстрелялся!  
— Да. Два дня и… Зико, блин. — Мино вдруг зашевелился, отцепил от себя его руки и стиснул в своих. Голову Зико удивленно поднял сам. — Только не вздумай в конце опять реветь, иначе, ты помнишь, у меня с этим беда. Да? Договорились?  
Мино смотрел пристально и с той самой затаенной дорамной слезой, которую Зико на дух не переносил в девяноста девяти случаях из девяноста девяти и одного Мино.  
Зико потянулся вперед, даже не пытаясь придумать объяснение или оправдание тому, что собрался сделать. Они с Мино могли находиться в разных концах страны, попадать в разные группы и агентства, записывать разные песни с разными людьми, но всегда оставались на одной и той же волне. Всегда. По определению. Зико просто надеялся, что и сейчас — тоже.  
Судя по тому, что Мино успел облизать губы, прежде чем Зико его поцеловал, так оно и было.  
Свербевшее под ребрами тотчас затихло, будто кто-то дернул рубильник. Пьянея от ощущения бесконечной, абсолютной взаимности, Зико не без труда вытащил свою руку из стальной хватки и обнял Мино за шею. Мино не возражал, когда Зико, не рассусоливая, скользнул языком в его рот, да и сам трогал горячим языком его губы без лишнего стеснения, словно происходящее было неизбежно, словно он был готов к этому уже очень давно.  
На талию Зико легли руки, и он весь покрылся мурашками, когда обалдело услышал короткий вибрирующий стон. Мино потянул его к себе, и Зико, который и без того сидел на самом краешке кресла, не отлепляясь от него неразборчиво промычал: «Бля» и все-таки навернулся.  
— Нормально? — Мино ухватил протянутую руку и помог подняться, слегка отъехав при этом назад.  
— Ага.  
— Не ага. Ты дрищ, ты в курсе? — обвиняющим тоном пожаловался Мино, пока Зико усаживался обратно в кресло и тер свои горящие щеки. Мино тоже непривычно разрумянился, но ничуть не смутился, и это было так здорово, что Зико вместо ответа начал улыбаться, как дебил. — Я знал, что ты дрищ, но не представлял, насколько. — Он развел руки на ширину талии Зико и сглотнул. — Это жесть. Никто не должен знать.  
— А ты думал, я просто так вот так одеваюсь? — Зико подергал свою мешковатую футболку, под которой было действительно не так уж много самого Зико. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, наоборот, уголки рта сами собой растягивались все шире. — Это мое тайное оружие.  
— Ну, считай, что я убит. — Мино сделал сложное лицо, но в следующий миг уже беззаботно улыбался. — Ну так что? Никаких соплей, договорились?  
Неожиданно Зико очень порадовался, что шоу почти подошло к концу, потому что в ближайшее время продолжать работать с Мино он бы вообще никак не смог.  
— Йес, — кивнул он и, не вставая с кресла, сделал пару движений из их незамысловатой хореографии, которые Мино тут же подхватил.  
— Оки-доки, йоу! — закончили они в унисон.


End file.
